


Watch your back ！（PWP）

by Jade_Suu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Just Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara sent Dick a URL and Dick readed it…It's about a sexy relationship between BATMAN & NIGHTWING.But he didn't watch his back,so he got some sweet punishment~❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch your back ！（PWP）

【BruceDick】Watch your back ！（PWP）

CP：Bruce/Dick  
分级：R18

注意事项：没啥好警告的反正就是一个1w3的黄文而已，请不要太大惊小怪。作者已经被这个故事逼疯……= =感谢蓝蓝beta！

 

梗概：神谕分享给了迪克一篇蝙蝠侠和夜翼的同人小说。

================================================

眼下的迪克·格雷森蹑手蹑脚，带着两个他喜欢的草莓口味的甜甜圈偷偷摸摸踱步到布鲁斯的书房。

是的，今天辛苦了一天的夜翼今天留宿在韦恩庄园，由于第二天是周末所以他并不需要赶回布鲁德海文去当他的小警察，他答应了弟弟提姆明天可以陪他打一天电子游戏。

然而他躺在他曾经的房间看着天花板上的花纹，却睡不着，他拿起手机想要刷刷推特，却收到了芭芭拉的一条私信。

“WOW——我想你应该看看这个~简直太太太辣了！[附带链接]”

很好，这不太像是芭芭拉会说的话，迪克也不知道究竟是什么让芭芭拉那么兴奋，于是他尝试打开连接，但是很遗憾，手机并不支持那个链接的格式。

迪克耸耸肩，既然回到大宅住的话，偶尔任性一次也不错。

于是他赤着脚，带着绝不会被阿福接受的高热量宵夜——两个洒满了奶油和糖霜的那种甜死人的甜甜圈，去了布鲁斯的书房。是的，也许只有蝙蝠洞的电脑才能比得过那台机器吧，虽然在蝙蝠洞打游戏或是追肥皂剧什么的是绝对被禁止的，但书房的这台机器却是无所谓的吧~

迪克打开电脑登入网页，坐在舒服且巨大的皮质旋转椅上打开芭芭拉给他的链接。

——AO52*？这到底是什么网站……

——什么是同人小说？

——蝙蝠侠X夜翼NC17？？！！

迪克一行一行浏览着那个标着他和布鲁斯夜间活动的代号的故事，然后他的脸变得越来越红……

故事里的蝙蝠侠在以一种粗暴而又无比火辣的方式操着夜翼。这让迪克忍不住夹紧双腿，他从15岁开始就发现布鲁斯每晚出现在他的春梦里，这让他感到兴奋而又迷茫，后来的时光里他们有过争吵然后又和好，虽然布鲁斯多年来仍像个独裁的控制狂但是迪克从来不曾质疑过他爱布鲁斯。

最近他们两个的态度变得很暧昧。在一次惊天动地的争吵中布鲁斯勒令他滚出蝙蝠洞，于是他离家出走，不再做罗宾，单飞并且有了夜翼的代号。而现在他们和好了并且又开始了一起夜巡，他们也会像曾经的那样，在夜巡结束之后布鲁斯开着车带他去喝他小时候喜欢的草莓奶昔。最近这几天他们几乎天天都会见面，布鲁斯还会在极少数的情况下夸奖他甚至做出一些在他还是小男孩时那种亲密的举动。甚至在昨天就连提姆都开始旁敲侧击的问他是不是有在和布鲁斯约会……可是很遗憾……他们没有在约会——但是毫无疑问的，如果布鲁斯约他他会在布鲁斯说完话之前就答应！你在开玩笑吗！那可是布鲁斯诶！

迪克一边紧张兮兮的咬着指甲一边把腿蜷缩在椅子上，他环抱着自己的膝盖露出一副更加好奇（也许是饥渴）的神情浏览着自己作为主角的同人小说。他的宵夜，那两个看起来只有青春期小姑娘才喜欢的粉红色草莓味甜甜圈被咬了一口然后搁置在了一边——眼下迪克有更重要的事情做。

【夜翼趴在蝙蝠洞的电脑桌前，抬高他完美的臀部，他的制服已经被他半勃起来的性器顶出形状，蝙蝠侠抿着嘴，从他的工具包里拿出一枚刀片，只听“刺啦”一声，夜翼的制服被从他尾椎的部分撕开，露出滚圆雪白的双丘，然而他的阴茎仍然被卡在制服里，这让他不由得发出一声甜蜜而又苦恼的闷哼——蝙蝠侠似乎不动声色的挑了挑他的唇角，他知道夜翼在享受这个。蝙蝠侠带着手套的手指摸过夜翼后方的小口，他拿出藏在万能口袋里的润滑剂随意的涂抹在夜翼丰满的屁股上，那略带冰凉的液体引起了夜翼的瑟缩，他满意的拍打着那团雪白的臀肉，伸出食指沿着臀瓣儿的缝隙在入口处有一下没一下的轻戳。

夜翼发出难耐的低吼声，他几乎是用脚尖绷直着在站立了，穴口的轻戳就如同隔靴搔痒根本不能解决什么。

“进来——蝙蝠侠，”他祈求道，“求你了，弄疼我也没关系，我想要你狠狠地操我。”】

迪克难耐的发出小小的一声喘息，他不太确定布鲁斯的万能腰带里会不会装着润滑剂，而此刻的他忍不住开始幻想布鲁斯撕开他的制服让他的私处羞耻的暴露在布鲁斯眼前，并有些专横的侵犯着他、弄疼他或是做些更火辣的事——而且迪克会请求他对自己做这些糟透了或是棒透了的事儿。天哪！他只是想了那么一小下他就觉得紧身包臀的内裤变得更紧了一些。

OK，很好，现在他升旗了。

在经过了一些激烈的（也许并不激烈）的心理斗争，迪克决定向欲望屈服。反正布鲁斯阿福提姆现在都已经睡下了，此刻他在布鲁斯的书房里稍微的……放纵那么一下下他们是不会知道的！更何况自己现在被几行小说勾起了无尽的性幻想，如果他现在不好好疼爱自己一下下的话那就真是太自虐了。不过他会小心不要弄脏哪里，如果有什么弄到地毯上的话……哦！他可不愿意想象那位绅士的管家的表情。

他拉下自己水蓝色的睡裤，然后红着脸腹诽着还好自己今天穿的不是带着蝙蝠侠标志的内裤，否则他一定会更加羞耻得想要死掉——浅灰色的棉质紧身包臀内裤，被阴茎顶起来的部分已经沾上了一些可耻的水痕……

天哪！他是真的很兴奋！

他把他的小兄弟从内裤的束缚里解放出来，摩擦带来的快感让他忍不住发出快慰的轻叹。他把头向后靠过去倚在皮质转椅的椅背上。哦上帝啊！布鲁斯下午一定在这里看书了——迪克闻到皮革制品的味道，还有布鲁斯的须后水的淡淡香味。这让他无可救药的硬着！并且想要尝试着更大胆一些。眼下他被布鲁斯的气味环绕着，现在他要想象这气味的主人在触碰他，把他变得更加兴奋。

他把两根手指插进自己嘴里，模仿着口交的动作吞吐着那两根手指，并翻弄着自己的舌头，想象着自己含着布鲁斯的阴茎，这让他忍不住兴奋得眼角泛红。

迪克把几乎是整个人半躺在椅子上，他把内裤和睡裤褪到脚踝一只手握住自己勃起的阴茎缓慢地套弄着，用大拇指一下又一下的轻轻刮弄着铃口，那里开始渗出粘稠的透明液体，他的另一只手从膝盖下穿过，用沾染着唾液的指尖轻轻搔刮着囊袋后面会阴的部分，每一下搔刮他都想象着是布鲁斯在对他这样做，他忍不住扭动着身体，眯着眼睛，口中发出断断续续的呻吟声，这些细碎的呻吟里掺杂着他性幻想对象的名字。

“嗯~布鲁斯……唔——……再多一点~哈啊——”

迪克在忘情享受着手淫的快感，然而他并不懂，看小黄文的时候要“背后注意”这么关键的事情。

================================================

布鲁斯·韦恩是相当震惊的。他在换下夜间制服之后全身放松地洗了个热水澡，本想美美的一觉睡到自然醒却又想起有一个案子的一些资料还没整理完，于是他穿着睡袍端着咖啡回到蝙蝠洞，整理完资料却发现已经过了午夜，他翻了个白眼呻吟一声——看来他又要一觉睡到下午了。他想要更快的、不必吵醒任何人地回到宅子里，回到他那张大的吓人的床上，于是他走了另一条并不那么常用的暗门。

是的，那条暗门通向的就是布鲁斯的书房。

暗门无声无息的打开，布鲁斯刚打算跨出书柜后面的暗门却听到了一些可以说是带着一丝旖旎气息的声音。他屏住呼吸绕出暗门并把门关好，从大片的书橱后面走向他的办公桌，他的书房没有开灯，但是电脑在发出莹莹白光，可以看出是打开了一个似乎有些眼熟的版头猩红一片的网站，他铺着的红色高级地毯上堆着一团织物，这团织物挂在一只光洁、形状漂亮的脚踝上。

那只脚的主人正闭着眼睛，另一只脚柔韧的搭在转椅的扶手上，他的脚尖愉悦的绷直，脚趾兴奋地蜷缩着，毫无羞耻地张大双腿拼命地取悦着自己。

他一只手快速的套弄着自己的阴茎，另一只手的两根手指翻弄着抽插着自己的后穴，口中还发出带着可爱而又粘软鼻音的快乐声音。

“布鲁斯——嗯……求你~嗯~好舒服~”

布鲁斯发誓他震惊了大概十秒钟，虽然椅背宽大遮住了声音主人的大部分躯体，但是那来自于显示屏的荧荧白光下好像在发光一样的皮肤，柔韧而又结实的腿部肌肉，还有那听起来似乎即将攀上顶点的愉快声音……这一切的一切毫无疑问的，属于他的第一个养子、第一任罗宾、他最默契的搭档——迪克·格雷森。

布鲁斯得承认，他和迪克刚刚和好没多久，他们刚刚缓和的感情在持续升温。最近他像以前一样带着迪克夜巡，买迪克小时候喜欢的奶昔和点心给他作为夜巡后的奖励补充能量，男孩笑得和以前一样灿烂并且……美丽。

是的，他不是第一天发现那孩子美丽，事实上迪克可以说是布鲁斯此生所遇到的最美丽的人。那孩子点亮了他晦暗的人生，他和他共享着秘密，以及夜晚的狩猎时光。

直到他发现了那孩子眼底对他的眷恋，于是他将男孩从身边推开了——像个残忍的混蛋那样。因为他无法想象，如果那光芒四射得像颗小太阳一样的黄金男孩在他身边、在他的庇护下受到任何伤害的话，他绝对无法原谅自己。然而他的男孩向他完美的证明了他自己——他成长了，能和蝙蝠侠并肩而行，足以独当一面甚至救他于水火之中。没错，蝙蝠侠需要夜翼，而布鲁斯·韦恩也需要迪克·格雷森。

——好吧，此时此刻那个让布鲁斯想要推开又想要紧紧握在手中的男孩正在自慰。并且叫着他的名字。

——好极了。

——真是好极了……

他快速踱步到椅子后面，迪克看起来像是要高潮了，他的睡衣大敞四开，身下不着寸缕，皮质的转椅被一些情色的水痕濡湿了一小滩。迪克正一手抚弄着他充血的阴茎，另一只手搓捏着他其中一粒被玩弄得有些红肿的乳头。布鲁斯注意到，迪克的乳晕被蹂躏的看起来像是有些勾人食欲的草莓果酱色。他并不想吓到迪克，但是他还是用了有点沙哑低沉的蝙蝠侠式嗓音。

“你在干什么。”

迪克在攀上欲望的顶峰时微微张开眼，在他看清楚眼前的人是谁时他几乎是尖叫了起来，然后一个不稳整个人连带着巨大的旋转座椅跌倒在地上，更加凄惨的是他摔倒的一瞬间射了出来——那些情色的带着性的气味的精液溅在地毯上、他自己的睡裤上，还有一些溅在了布鲁斯的拖鞋上。

——天哪，不！真想现在就去死。立刻！马上！

刚刚经历过也许是人生中最尴尬的高潮的迪克惨兮兮的爬起来，跪坐在地上，膝盖被地毯磨得有些泛红，大腿上还留着转椅扶手的印子。他的水蓝色睡衣看起来像是被人扯开了一样，事实上是因为他自己的急切而扯开的——有颗扣子被崩掉了，不知道滚到了哪里。地毯上还有他精液的痕迹，现在他光溜溜的屁股正接触着地毯的表面，粗粝的感觉让他浑身颤抖。而更可怕的是，布鲁斯在他跟前饶有兴致的看着他，显示屏发出的莹莹白光下，表情看不出喜怒。

布鲁斯就那样居高临下的看着迪克，年轻的男孩现在看起来像是被从开水里捞出来的火烈鸟一样红，他湛蓝的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，不知道是因为刚刚高潮过的刺激还是因为被意淫的对象撞破的尴尬。这让他看起来像是即将听候审判要被屠宰的小动物。

——老天哪，他看起来糟透了！……好吧也许是可爱透了。

布鲁斯都忍不住要对那一脸看起来一副绝望神情的迪克心生爱怜。他散乱的睡衣让他看起来简直像是刚刚被强暴了一样，而凶手就是他面前的布鲁斯。迪克泪汪汪的张着嘴，呆然、无助地看着他，似乎完全想不通明明应该已经在梦里保卫世界的布鲁斯为何突然出现在他身后撞破了他白日宣淫（已经是半夜了）。布鲁斯咬着舌尖极力地忍住笑，看着迪克轻轻颤抖的样子，然后不得不在心里感叹，迪克真的是很美。

那些向日葵一样的甜美笑容很美，夜晚翱翔在夜空中伸展四肢的样子很美，因布鲁斯将他推开时他发脾气的样子很美……当然还有现在。

迪克的个子一直没能长过六英尺这是他最大的遗憾。然而男孩身材修长，有着漂亮结实的大腿和腰臀曲线，他身上肌肉分布均匀、柔韧而富有美感，不会过分纤细也并不壮的吓人。迪克身上有很多已经泛白的疤痕，有的布鲁斯认得，有的他不认得。可是布鲁斯从没见过这具他自认为熟悉的、富有魅力的躯体染上情欲的薄红，也没有见过他在欲望中浸淫的样子——更何况在他高潮的时候含着自己的名字。

——这一切的一切都非常诱人。

布鲁斯忍不住对迪克性幻想里的自己心生嫉妒。那男孩叫着他的名字高潮，而他却不知道在迪克的性幻想里自己都对他做了什么。那一直被压抑着的感情，好像水库开闸一样喷薄而出……

“布鲁斯……对对对对不起——”迪克说话已经开始结结巴巴，他觉得自己羞耻尴尬得要哭出来了。

——老天哪别这样……好不容易才和布鲁斯关系有所缓和……好不容易他不再推开我……

他觉得自己简直是太愚蠢了！为什么他就没去看看布鲁斯到底是不是睡下了呢？！他不敢直视布鲁斯的眼睛，可是他低下头去看见自己光溜溜的下半身。他感觉就算被双面人抓住暴打时都没有现在这样备受煎熬——迪克实在忍不住，他的眼泪大颗大颗砸在地毯上，又迅速被地毯吸收，形成一个个深红色的水渍。

“迪克……”布鲁斯叹了口气沉声说，“别再继续弄脏我的地毯了，阿尔弗雷德明天会问的。”

“是的先生……”迪克毫无生气地回答，他以为这是暴风雨的前兆，布鲁斯是不是下一秒就要让他滚出这里这辈子都不想见到他了？

而布鲁斯瞟了一眼电脑界面，几个标题和TAG已经让他了然于心，关于迪克到底在看什么还有迪克为什么会在这里，还叫着他的名字高潮。

他直起身背对着迪克，然后装出不带任何感情的嗓音发问：“所以，迪克——解释一下你今晚的行为吧。”

迪克像一只战战兢兢的兔子，他无助地盯着自己的脚趾头，识图放空精神说服自己这一切都是做梦，然而显然他失败了。他只能蜷起四肢把头埋在膝盖上，他不敢有太大幅度的动作，所以他尽量假装自己不存在。

“我……我解释不了……”

布鲁斯听着他带着哭腔的声音坏心眼的想着要不要更进一步地欺负他，但是考虑到迪克已经害羞的连裤子没有穿好都没有察觉，还以一种让人血脉喷张的姿势蜷缩在墙角，布鲁斯断定，迪克现在已经被他的出现吓得脑袋断片了。所以他决定，这事儿得有个了结。

“半夜不睡觉跑到我的书房，浏览着奇怪的小说——蝙蝠侠和夜翼，嗯？”他每说一句迪克就颤抖一下，似乎布鲁斯的每一个字都是羞耻的鞭子，在鞭笞着他的灵魂。

*2  
他转身，扶起那把躺在地上的转椅并在他的转椅上坐下。而迪克更加努力地识图蜷缩在墙角，像个鸵鸟一样以为把头藏起来就不会被看到。  
“迪克，抬起头。”

迪克迟疑了一下，但还是抬头看着布鲁斯。布鲁斯注意到他的眼眶泛着水红色。

“过来，到我这里来。”

迪克没动。

“过来，不要让我再说一遍。”布鲁斯仍然保持着不含感情的语调。

——好吧大不了一死。

迪克抱着分分钟切腹自尽的心站了起来，向布鲁斯跨出两步在他面前站定。老天哪他现在还处于一种几乎全裸的状态呢！他羞涩的瞥着书柜的角落，仿佛书柜的角是世界上最有趣的东西。

“跪下。”

“什么？”迪克如梦初醒，他不确定自己听到的句子。

“跪下。”布鲁斯双手交叠，胳膊肘拄在转椅的扶手上，“然后舔我。”

================================================  
迪克在大脑一片空白两秒后恢复了意识。天哪！布鲁斯要求自己舔他！这简直是自己17岁的某次春梦，甚至还要更火辣！

他屈膝跪下，挪着双膝向布鲁斯更靠近一点，然后他抬头有点不确定的，用他的眼神看向布鲁斯，似乎是询问着那个俯视着自己的人是不是真的希望自己这样做。

布鲁斯神态自若并且依旧沉默，他只是默默注视着迪克。男孩脸色潮红，动作稍微有些迟疑和颤抖，布鲁斯穿着睡裤，而不是有拉锁或是纽扣的西装裤。迪克像是下了什么决心一样——没错，就当成是一场春梦，没什么可怕的！

他跪在地毯上，扶着布鲁斯的膝盖，有些紧张的伸出舌头，布鲁斯注意到迪克的舌尖是艳丽的红色，可能他刚刚也有自己玩过。迪克隔着他的睡裤用舌尖轻轻地描摹着，他并没有这种经验，他只是在搜索潜意识里自己的那些性幻想。他不仅一次幻想着吮吸布鲁斯的阴茎，他想过要用什么样的姿势和技巧，甚至自己曾在布鲁德海文的小公寓里用一些羞耻的小玩具偷偷练习过。

他隔着睡裤能感受到布鲁斯的阴茎带着男性的气息还有沐浴露和衣物柔顺剂的味道，并且在他舔过去的瞬间，他就惊讶于布鲁斯已经变硬了！

炙热的阴茎带着可观的大小顶了起来，迪克甚至忍不住想要问布鲁斯是否很久以前就希望自己这么做。在知道并不是只有自己一个人兴奋着，迪克的动作渐渐大胆了起来，他拉开布鲁斯的睡裤，里面的阴茎几乎是跳出来，并且兴奋地指着他。迪克觉得自己的脸烧起来了，第一次真实的面对布鲁斯的阴茎，而且对方比自己想象的还要兴奋。

——天哪如果这是春梦请不要让我醒过来！

迪克几乎想要把脸埋在掌心里像个小姑娘那样尖叫，从布鲁斯的兴奋程度来看……他忍不住猜想，布鲁斯虽然看起来很严肃，但是莫非此刻他非常的渴望他？

迪克想要验证自己的这个想法，他托着布鲁斯的阴茎，伸出舌头淘气地划过铃口下面，他感受到布鲁斯的身体似乎一瞬间紧绷了起来。

——哇哦！这很好~

迪克张开嘴把布鲁斯阴茎的先端没入口腔，带着磨砂质感的舌头轻轻地磨蹭着龟头的部分，像是在吮吸好吃的糖果一样，迪克轻轻吮吸着布鲁斯的阴茎，把勃起的阴茎头含在嘴里，用嘴唇包住牙齿，以免牙齿伤到布鲁斯的阴茎。同时迪克用手沿着布鲁斯粗大的阴茎血管的脉络抚摸至阴茎的根部，他不知道布鲁斯喜欢什么样的技巧，所以他用平时自己自慰的方式，用手指磨蹭着两个囊袋中间的缝隙。

“嗯……”布鲁斯皱着眉眯起眼睛，显然是对这样的方式极为受用，他忍不住把手插进迪克的黑发间，扶着他的脑袋往前挺动了几分。迪克的口腔里非常温暖，他柔软而淘气的舌尖像是和布鲁斯的阴茎游戏一样闪躲着，用舌尖转着圈逗弄着敏感的龟头。

布鲁斯在心里暗自发誓如果迪克再这么调皮下去等一下自己会狠狠地惩罚他！而此刻迪克把他的阴茎吐了出来，那上面前液混合着唾液湿漉漉的泛着情色的水光。

“布鲁斯……这样舒服吗？”迪克歪着脑袋，凑过去轻轻亲吻柱身侧面的血管，那双湛蓝的眼睛带着雾气，眸光带着讨好和一丝慵懒，还带着一丝天真无邪，而他的嘴唇因为吮吸过巨大的阴茎而略略泛红。

布鲁斯感觉到下腹一阵伴随着燥热的痉挛，他猛地拉过迪克然后按着他的后脑直接把阴茎整个挺进他嘴里。

“唔嗯——”还没准备好就被深喉了的迪克发出一声被捏扁了的呜咽，布鲁斯的阴茎很大，前端甚至真的戳到了喉咙口，迪克被布鲁斯突然间的粗暴顶弄得几乎干呕出来，瞬间泪水又盈满了他的眼眶，布鲁斯的阴囊几乎撞上他的下巴，他被迫接受着布鲁斯的节奏有点委屈的吞吐着，并发出柔软的呻吟声。

发出声音带来的震动感带着一种奇妙的甸柳式的酥麻，布鲁斯感觉自己后背上都起了兴奋的鸡皮疙瘩，他略有粗暴的命令着迪克吞咽他的阴茎，并且很高兴的看到在被自己粗暴对待之后迪克漂亮的阴茎再次充血变得兴奋。

被人掌控的感觉让迪克觉得出奇的好，他抬起眼睛用几乎可以说是崇拜的目光看着布鲁斯——他爱着这个男人，他愿意为他做任何事，任何事。

沉浸在快感中的布鲁斯不小心瞥到迪克注视他的眼神，那双半眯着的蓝眼睛氤氲着水汽，像是浸泡在温水中的莱茵石，饱含着爱恋、迷醉的神情，还有那在电脑微光中闪闪发亮的嘴唇……

而这些让他几乎一下就射了出来。

高潮的瞬间他猛地把阴茎从迪克口中抽出来，飞溅的白浊几乎全部射在男孩脸上。

——哦……上帝，这简直世界上最色情的场景！

半透明的精液喷溅到男孩潮红的脸颊上，有几滴溅在他的黑发和扑扇的睫毛上，他唇边溅上更多，沿着他的下巴慢慢淌下来……

——这简直不能更色情！

迪克处于一种迷茫的状态，他茫然了几乎十几秒来接受自己居然被颜射了的这个情况，然后带着迷茫和对布鲁斯的眷恋，他伸出舌尖，舔着自己的唇角，把布鲁斯的精液舔进嘴里，而看到这些的布鲁斯几乎屏住了呼吸。

迪克还在蹭着脸上那些情色的带着雄性的侵略气息的精液，他茫然的盯着从脸上擦下来的东西，然后像个哺乳期的婴儿一样把粘着布鲁斯精液的手指挨个塞进嘴里吮吸。

——带着那种天真的神情，做着极度放荡的事。

布鲁斯沉默着，他拉着迪克站起来，捏着男孩的下巴让他看着自己的眼睛。

他在迪克眼中看到了爱恋和迷茫，满足中还有一丝小小的贪婪。他现在看起来像一只餍足的猫，喝足了牛奶晒够了太阳，却仍渴望主人抚摸他柔软的肚皮。

——我的男孩。

然后他侧过头，吻了迪克。

他在对方口中尝到了自己的味道，他啃咬着迪克的下嘴唇，像是吃果冻一样把他的嘴唇含进自己嘴里用犬齿轻咬。他侵略般的舌头探进迪克嘴里，男孩唇齿间留有留兰香牙膏的味道，还有他本不该在刷牙后食用的草莓奶油甜甜圈的味道，味蕾磨过迪克的上牙膛，他感受到迪克敏感的震颤，于是他搂过迪克的腰大手揉捏着被睡衣上摆遮住一半赤裸的屁股。

迪克在他怀里发出享受的呻吟，他的喉咙里咕噜着幼猫一般的浅哼，他攥着布鲁斯已经敞开的睡袍衣摆到指关节发白。他很紧张，他在这场唇齿交战中甘拜下风。布鲁斯的嘴唇含着他的、布鲁斯的舌头卷着他的。

——哦！布鲁斯在吻他！

迪克感觉有那么几秒自己像是飘在云彩里，就像是童年第一次完成空中飞人的动作。他感觉自己的大脑抛弃了自己的肉身独自去做了云霄飞车，然后被三百六十度大旋转甩的晕头转向。好像有一群彩虹小马在他脑子里唱着圣歌，他的世界里仿佛被这个自己梦寐以求的吻炸开了跳跳糖一样的烟火。

——这简直棒透了！太辣了！

他刚刚给布鲁斯口交了，然后布鲁斯又吻了他！这说明什么？然而他还没来得及想明白这个吻的意义就被拎起来按在了桌子上，冰凉的桌面接触到他胸前的皮肤让他一下回到现实里。脑子里唱歌的彩虹小马和劈啪作响的跳跳糖一下子变成冰凉的桌面还有像是在提醒他应该回归现实了的因为胸前一凉瞬间挺立起来的乳头。

“嘿——布鲁斯！！”

他如梦初醒一般的惊呼对方的名字，眼神也没了刚才的浑浊迷离，然而布鲁斯只是按住了他的肩膀制止了他跳起来的动作。

“来吧，让我们看看你是看了些什么这么兴奋。”说着布鲁斯从容的抽手，在迪克左边屁股上打了一下，雪白的臀肉泛起了一片粉红。迪克的屁股手感非常好，不过这只是布鲁斯偷偷的想法。几乎就在瞬间他爱上了掌掴迪克屁股的感觉。

“噢！！”迪克被这一巴掌吓得上半身支起来又想要跳起来逃走，然而布鲁斯预见了这个动作又把他按回到桌面上。

“这是惩罚，迪克。”他慢条斯理地说，“现在，我要你大声的把页面上的内容读出来。”

“——读出来？”读这个蝙蝠侠是怎样操夜翼的小黄文吗？！这就是惩罚？

“你希望我怎么对你，你要读出来我才知道。”布鲁斯坏心眼地刁难着。

——哦！天哪布鲁斯要按照这小说的内容和我……

迪克咽了口唾沫，良久他红着脸点了点头。

似乎是在责罚他考虑的太久，在他迟疑的片刻右边的屁股也被赏了一巴掌，火辣辣的痛感让他忍不住从喉咙里咕哝出一些甜蜜的呻吟，然后他手肘支在桌面上，屁股抬高，屏幕发出的白光让布鲁斯能够看见迪克屁股上的掌掴痕迹，这进一步的激发了男人的施虐心。侧过头他能看见迪克泛红挺立的阴茎，像两颗果实一样圆润饱满的囊袋，还有似乎有些饥渴地翕动着的不曾被人触碰过的后穴（也许除了迪克自己）。

布鲁斯感觉自己的阴茎已经再一次硬了起来，迫不及待的想要进入这具迷人的身躯，然而他想要给迪克一个不一样的第一次——想要操到他爽翻天。

“蝙蝠侠将他的膝盖卡进夜翼的双腿之间，那里没有了布料的遮挡变得容易侵略起来……蝙蝠侠用膝盖略显粗暴的磨蹭着夜翼的股间，他……他很高兴的看到~哈啊——布鲁斯！”迪克继续着他刚刚看到一半的文字读着，然后他意识到布鲁斯就像他读到的一样分开了他的双腿用膝盖顶蹭着他的阴茎。

“你得专心点，不专心是要受罚的。”布鲁斯警示性的在迪克形状完美的屁股上打了两巴掌，迪克腰部发软，他只能靠手肘支撑自己身体的重量。他咬紧牙关，继续读着不知什么人所描绘的他和布鲁斯的——夜翼和蝙蝠侠的同人小说。

“嗯……蝙蝠侠把夜翼按在电脑桌前，他往上撕开夜翼破损的制服，伸出舌尖沿着他脊梁骨的凹痕向上舔过去。”迪克感觉到自己的睡衣被掀了起来，布鲁斯却没有直接去舔迪克的后背，他首先亲吻了迪克的腰窝。

“唔~布鲁斯——有点痒……”迪克因为腰窝处的湿痒忍不住轻声抗议，然而布鲁斯就像没听到一样，他像章鱼一样吸住那里的一块皮肤，用齿尖碾磨着，在听到迪克发出一些惹人爱怜的喉音和抽气声之后他满意的松开了那里，皮肤下层充血变成深红色。嗯，布鲁斯在那两个腰窝处留下了一对对称的吻痕。

布鲁斯满意的欣赏着自己的杰作，他伸出手包裹着迪克的屁股，感受着臀肉填满掌心的缝隙的柔软温润的触感，这时他余光瞟到桌上两个装在纸盒里的甜甜圈。

“你不应该在这个时候吃这么甜的宵夜了。”他尖锐的指出，然而他没有停止揉捏迪克的屁股和用膝盖继续侵略撩拨迪克已经射过一次的阴茎。

“拜托布鲁斯……嗯~你一定要在这个时候表现的像个控制狂吗？”迪克感到一阵空虚，他忍不住抬起腰部想要用臀部追逐磨蹭布鲁斯的阴茎。

“你要学会耐心，耐心迪克——我不记得把你培养成了一个这么急躁的人。”布鲁斯语气轻快，听上去是在说教，可是显然的，男人享受着迪克对他的渴求。

“看在上帝的份上……求你了，你就不能直接操我吗？”迪克感觉自己的前液滴在了地毯上，但现在他已经没办法在意明天管家的神情了，他现在只想要布鲁斯狠狠地操他。就像屏幕上的小说一样。

“安静——现在，继续念下去，直到我满意为止迪克。”布鲁斯卡住迪克的腰身把他身上仅有的睡衣剥掉扔在一旁的椅子上。“我保证你会得到你想要的。”

“……好吧……”迪克叹了口气，继续念着那些旖旎的文字。

“蝙蝠侠吸吮着夜翼后背的皮肤，汗湿的皮肤让他尝到盐分的味道，他分开夜翼的臀瓣儿——额唔！嘿！”迪克警觉地发现布鲁斯正在把他甜甜圈上的奶油涂抹到他的后背上，粘糊糊冰凉的感觉让他吓了一跳。

“现在你是甜的了。”布鲁斯在他敏感的腰侧轻轻咬了一口，这让迪克吃痛的轻呼出声，然而他的阴茎却更加兴奋的抖动了一下。布鲁斯的手心温热，贴着他因为暴露在空气中有些微凉的肌肤上非常舒服，所以他也没有制止布鲁斯用沾着奶油的手指揉捏他的乳头。

“如果你敢把这些奶油涂进我屁股里我就——”

“放轻松，我记得这里好像有润滑剂……”布鲁斯拉开桌下的某一个抽屉，“嗯，果然有。”

——究竟什么人才会在他的书房里都藏着润滑剂！

不过现在不是吐槽这个的好时机，因为布鲁斯给了迪克的屁股催促的一巴掌示意他继续念下去。

“……蝙蝠侠把润滑剂涂抹在夜翼的手指上，‘插进去’他说，‘让我看看你自己操自己的样子’。唔……”迪克羞耻地脸红了，因为刚刚布鲁斯显然已经在进屋时看见他自己玩弄着自己的小穴高潮的样子，已经被看到了……

布鲁斯不慌不忙地把润滑剂涂在迪克的尾椎那里，他的手指顺着股缝情色地向下滑，停在了那个紧张的收紧了的小口处，他凑到迪克耳边含着那红透了的耳垂在他耳边轻声耳语着。

“刚才我看到你是在用两根手指在操自己吧……”

迪克整个人抖了一下，而布鲁斯只是轻笑着用舌尖从他的耳朵后面一路舔到他的尾椎前方，刚刚涂抹在他背上的奶油带着情色的白痕散发着甜香，紧接着布鲁斯用指尖逗弄着迪克有些闪躲的屁股，轻轻地用指尖操开了他的小穴。

“嗯——”迪克发出一声长长的呻吟。布鲁斯的手指在按压着他穴口的肌肉，这陌生的感觉和自己取乐时完全不一样。快感就像是电流沿着脊髓传递给大脑，被暗恋已久的人这样做让他感觉到无比的快乐。幸福地战栗着，而手指在他羞涩的内壁里长驱直入……

手指从一根变成三根，迪克的呻吟声也从轻哼喘息变成无法控制的放荡轻叫，他已经双膝发软，要不是布鲁斯托着他的腰和桌面支撑着他的体重，恐怕他早已经跪倒在桌下。他看不清电脑页面了，他感觉视线里都是星星，而布鲁斯显然专注的没去指摘他停止朗读这一点。

当布鲁斯抽出手指时他感觉体内空虚得想要哭出来，然而下一刻他的小穴里就被炙热的阴茎整个塞得满满的。

“啊啊哈啊~~布鲁斯！！”迪克被布鲁斯的挺身侵入激得忍不住大叫，他手臂乱抓想要扶住些什么，左手却被布鲁斯以十指交缠的姿态按压在桌面上。

“嘘——，你会吵醒提姆和阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯挺动腰身一边啃咬着迪克的后颈，一边用右手食指和中指插进迪克嘴里翻弄着他的舌头。

快感激出的生理性泪水和被玩弄舌头而被迫溢出的来不及吞咽的津液混合在一起流淌到桌上，而布鲁斯没有停止侵犯迪克的屁股。

囊袋拍打在屁股上发出情色的啪啪声，混合着迪克喉中湿漉漉的呜咽更加催情。明明应该是用来学习的书房，此时此刻却充满了性的气息。

“迪克，我希望你好好记住这次。”布鲁斯一边卖力的操干着迪克的屁股一边用无法抑制好心情的声音说道，“我要让你感受到以前前所未有过的高潮，只有我能带给你的高潮。”

——天哪！

——天哪天哪天哪！！！

迪克几乎是要被布鲁斯占有欲爆棚的话刺激的立即射出来，他开始期待布鲁斯会给他个怎样的高潮。

巨大的阴茎在他屁股里进出着，深色的阴茎在雪白的屁股里抽插的视觉感非常令人惊叹，布鲁斯甚至可以看见每一次抽插时翻出的粉红色肠肉，迪克已经将脸贴在桌上感受着布鲁斯进出着自己的的身体还有他揉捏着他乳头的轻微疼痛感。

“布鲁斯~求你……碰碰前面——”以迪克的姿势他没办法自己抚慰他被冷落的阴茎。

“不行迪克，你要好好感受，我要你只被操后面就高潮！”

迪克呻吟一声还想要更多的祈求，却感觉到小穴深处某一点有一种针刺的感觉，虽说是刺痛却舒服极了！带着一点痒麻，迪克就算是在自己玩弄后穴时也从未尝试进入自己身体那么深，他开始忍耐不住呻吟声，为了不大声尖叫吵醒家人们，他咬住了自己的手指。

布鲁斯感觉迪克的内壁像是有生命一样吸附着自己，饥渴的缠上来，迪克在颤抖，发出小动物一样的呜咽声，当他把一根手指沿着他们交合的缝隙插进去时迪克激烈的扭动起来。

“别动！”他斥责着，并伴随着一个惩戒的巴掌打在迪克滚圆的屁股上，那里刚刚消退的掌痕瞬间又鲜艳起来，受到刺激的男孩后穴猛地缩紧，布鲁斯被他绞得低吼一声差点就缴械。

——太紧了！

他咬着牙又在那棒极了的小屁股上打了两巴掌，后穴条件反射收缩的感觉非常奇妙，男孩开始小声地哭着，抽泣着祈求布鲁斯温柔一点。

疼痛和同时被插入阴茎和手指的三重刺激，迪克的后穴将布鲁斯的阴茎咬的更深，他感觉自己体内的那点刺痛感在扩大，舒爽的麻痹感蔓延至四肢百骸，迪克的阴茎开始流出透明的液体，那不是精液，而是更清澈一些的透明粘液，源源不断的滴在地毯上，湿漉漉得就像失禁了一样。

“唔啊——布鲁斯……啊~~这……这是什么…………”迪克感觉到自己内部的某个点在抽搐着，布鲁斯现在只是小幅度的抽送着，而迪克却觉得快感正一波一波袭击着他的脑门。

他想要大叫，他想要哭出来，他的身体仿佛不再属于他自己，而是已经被快感支配。他从没有体会过这样的高潮，高潮的时间仿佛延长了十倍，他不知道——那种感觉就像自己在快感中过了一个世纪。他整个人浸淫在布鲁斯带给他的漫长的快感中，直到布鲁斯射在他体内，伴随着阴茎的抽离，精液混着润滑剂顺着他的小穴沿着他的大腿流下来……

他感觉眼前发黑，整个人滑下来跪坐在地毯上，湿漉漉的半透明白色液体已经在红色的地毯上流了一滩，估计是清洗不掉了……

“唔……这是什么布鲁斯……”迪克迷茫的呢喃着，他觉得浑身发软，这次漫长的高潮抽干了他所以力气。

“无精高潮。”布鲁斯提好睡裤然后用自己的睡袍把迪克包裹起来再把双膝发软的迪克抱起来让他靠在自己怀里。

“无精什么？”迪克第一次经历这样的性爱显然不在状态。

“那个故事里写了。”布鲁斯指指电脑又亲亲他汗湿的鬓角，用浴袍裹紧了他珍贵的男孩，“来吧，你需要清理一下。”

“哦对……没错，很抱歉弄脏了你的地毯。”迪克像小时候一样把头埋在布鲁斯颈间，声音里带着点虚脱一般的气音。

“我想我们大概是要在阿尔弗雷德发现之前换块地毯了。你觉得蓝色的怎么样？”布鲁斯柔声说。

================================================

“少爷，我不知道你为什么突发奇想想要将书房的地毯全部换成蓝色。而且还是在半夜。”管家带着一脸处变不惊的神情为布鲁斯斟满咖啡，而布鲁斯只是一笑带过，用一种别有深意的眼神瞥向坐在桌子左侧的迪克。

早餐时迪克姗姗来迟，现在他正盯着盘子里的单面流黄的煎蛋还有去掉边缘的吐司发呆，然后在阿尔弗雷德为他倒了杯牛奶之后瞬间变得脸色潮红，差点打翻杯子。而布鲁斯却没有斥责他的失仪。

——嗯，这很奇怪……非常非常怪。

提姆看着迪克一脸迷蒙心不在焉的状态若有所思。

早饭过后他正想邀请迪克去打新出的电子游戏，却见迪克拖着脚步以极其别扭的姿势慢步走上楼梯，他正想追过去时布鲁斯叫住了他。

“让他去休息吧，他昨天没怎么睡好。”布鲁斯喝着黑咖啡摊开今天的报纸。

“哦？可是他通常只睡两个小时也不会——”提姆蹙着眉，好吧也许今天他可以尝试一个人把游戏通关？也许他能叫上巴特虽然他总是吃光爆米花。

“提姆。”

“是？”

“这次我就不追究了，以后不准写那些奇怪的东西。”布鲁斯看着报纸上的棒球新闻慢慢的说。

“什么奇怪的——哦！我、我没有！”提姆瞬间变得满脸通红，却又很快冷静下来，“……好吧，你怎么知道是我？”

“因为外别人通常不怎么会知道‘洞里’的事。另外还有一点，”布鲁斯笑了笑继续说道，“蝙蝠侠什么都知道。”

 

 

—FIN—

 

 

 

*恶搞AO3，DC喜欢52我就写52吧。另外AO3的账号申请好慢……= =

*2其实初版是这样的

【“叫着我的名字高潮还弄脏了我的地毯。”他回过头看着迪克，他的表情和声音都读不出喜怒，但是迪克却感觉世界末日来了。他害怕布鲁斯勒令他离开，害怕布鲁斯说他恶心，更害怕失去布鲁斯。他把头更深的藏进自己的臂弯  
，不敢看布鲁斯。

——吓坏了……

无奈的叹了口气，布鲁斯走过去弯下腰，半跪着靠近迪克，他伸手拂过迪克的侧脸，看着那双含着泪的眼睛，然后笑了。侧过头撩开迪克有些汗湿的刘海儿，轻轻亲了亲迪克的额头。

然而过于震惊的迪克呆愣着，任由布鲁斯的亲吻滑到唇边。亲吻过后他听见布鲁斯在他耳边轻声说：“这样可不行……迪克，你需要好好重新学习一下礼仪。”】蓝蓝跟我说太苏了会破坏这个黄暴文的气氛，但是我好舍不得啊我少女心砰砰的跳，于是拿来做个彩蛋。

 

FT：

没错蝙蝠侠X夜翼是提米写的，是他拿给芭芭拉让芭芭拉发给大哥的。

因为他实在特么的看不下去了！！！

而且迪克并不是第一个看到这个文的——事实上芭芭拉也发给了布鲁斯。算是双保险吧……

另外这虽然是个PWP但是我忍不住就是写了很多废话……看GV还得有点剧情呢不能上来就插不是么~

另外——桃是不看总裁文的，所以如果你们觉得本文布鲁斯有霸道总裁倾向那就对了——因为他本身就是个总裁！  
好了废话说完了就这么任性。


End file.
